Ce que j’ai à te dire…
by ARCHINEA
Summary: Itachi écrit une lettre ou plutôt un poème à Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1

There is three sides of a story; your side; their side; and the truth.

* * *

Attention ! ! Très gros spoilers sur Itachi !

Titre : Ce que j'ai à te dire…Ou "Juste une lettre avant ma mort..."

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre :poésie...

Série : Madara, Itachi appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama et l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating :K

Note : C'est un poème d'Itachi à son frère.

Perso, depuis que j'ai lu les derniers scans de Naruto, j'ai l'impression que le destin de Sasuke va mal finir…

* * *

Pardonne-moi.

Pardonne-moi.

Mais c'était les ordres qui ont étés donnés,

Je n'ai pu refuser.

Je n'ai pu qu'accepter.

J'aurais voulu me faire pardonner

Eviter de te blesser ;

Te battre sans te torturer.

Depuis cette nuit-là,

Le monde s'est effondré devant toi,

N'est-ce pas ?

…

Et je suis parti loin.

Comme un assasin.

Avec Madara,

Mon maître de combat.

J'ai fuis, à travers la nuit,

Intégré l'Akatsuki,

Et eu des amis,

Criminels, certes, mais qui avaient eux aussi

Un rôle à jouer dans cette tragédie

Que fut ma vie.

Oui, c'est une tragédie,

Car dans la vie d'un espion, il n'y a point de sursis.

…

Pendant des années,

J'ai tué,

Et quand je t'ai enfin revu,

Tu m'as reconnu,

Essayé de me tuer.

Tu ne voulais pas me pardonner.

Tu semblais pris d'une véritable soif de puissance,

Contrairement aux apparences,

Moi, je ne voulais que la paix.

D'ailleurs la puissance provoque la guerre,

Qui ne se termine jamais.

Un jour ou l'autre, je te le dirais.

…

Quand je me suis trouvé devant toi,

Pour la dernière fois

J'étais angoissé,

Presque épuisé,

De toujours courir,

Toujours survivre, blessé,

Toujours voir des gens périr,

En te voyant sombrer,

J'ai failli moi aussi sombrer.

Mais je te donnerais de quoi te défendre, petit effronté.

Car si Madara te voit,

Qui sait ce qu'il va faire de toi.

Tu sais, je me suis toujours soucié de toi.

Toute ma vie.

Depuis le jour ou je suis parti.

Mais je ne te le montrerai pas.

…

Au final,

Pardonne-moi d'avoir ruiné ta vie,

Pardonne-moi d'avoir vécu sans toi,

Pardonne-moi d'avoir fait semblant de te mépriser tant de fois

Pardonne-moi de te séparer de tes amis

Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité,

Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait du mal,

Pardonne-moi de te blesser,

Pardonne-moi, ca fait beaucoup, mais je t'en prie,

Ne pleure pas si tu me lis.

Je t'aimerais éternellement,

Pardonne-moi, tout simplement.

* * *

Madara déchira la feuille et laissa ses morceaux s'éparpiller dans le vent.

- C'est moi qui lui dirai tout ça, Itachi…


	2. Chapter 2

On continue dans la poésie!

Auteur: ARCHINEA

Genre : humour…Je suppose…

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Mais je m'amuse bien avec eux XD)

Note : Deidara vient juste d'intégrer l'akatsuki, et il écrit une lettre à Itachi ( ils se détestent…)

C'est VRAIMENT du gros délire, je comprendrais si vous n'aimiez pas, mais prenez le au deuxième degré.

Faites gaffe certains lecteurs pourraient essayer sur leurs meilleurs ennemis alors les jeunes ne faites pas ça chez vous, Deidara est un professionnel.

* * *

Il y a quelqu'un pose son regard sur moi,

Je me retourne tout le monde est là,

D'où vient ce sentiment bizarre que je ne suis pas seul, (1)

Parmi tous ces tueurs qui ne veulent

Que quelques mots

De leur chef planté en haut.

De ma chambre en pensant à mon village capital,

A l'air glacial,

Où habitent des millions de gens passifs,

Où tu m'as délogé, si rapidement,

Je t'envoie un remerciement,

Je t'envoie un oiseau explosif,

En espérant que tu te le prendra de plein fouet,

Dans ta face d'efféminé,

Je t'envoie vite fait,

Quelques mots d'une haine bien encrée.

Je t'envoie mes emmerdes,

Je t'envoie mon art et un sourire acerbe,

Je t'envoie mes sourires dédaigneux des jours où je me sens plus fort,

Je t'envoie mes voyages,

Mes jours de galères ou je regarde le paysage,

Je t'envoie mes plus belles victoires sur l'ironie du sort.

Je t'envoie des mots grossiers,

Je t'envoie mon partenaire rien que pour t'emmerder,

Je t'envoie mes sourires sadiques des jours où je me sens plus fort,

Je t'envoie mes plus belles victoires sur l'ironie du sort.

Et dans ma chambre qui n'est pas rangée,

Les nuits passent inhabitées,

J'écoute les battements de mon cœur répéter,

Ce qu'aucune musique au monde ne saura remplacer,

Une belle explosion colorée,

Et quelques mots d'une haine bien encrée.

* * *

Une explosion retentit alors, non loin de l'endroit ou était assit Itachi et on entendit :

- DEIDARA ! ! !

* * *

(1) A ton avis ? -.-°

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre : Poème...

Série : tous les persos appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama et l'Akatsuki aussi !

Rating :K

Note : C'est un poème sur la mort de Deidara…

* * *

Je bascule

et capitule.

………….

La bombe s'enclanche,

Il essaye de fuir.

Je me penche,

Et dans un sourire

Lui murmure :

« C'est mon ultime œuvre d'art »

…………………….

Celle qui anéantira ton futur,

Maudit le hasard,

Qui a fait de toi le frère

D'Itachi

Et maudit aussi

Votre réputation de surdoués, exagérée.

…………………….

Ca y est, je disparais

Ma vie prend fin,

En meme temps que mon rire cristallin,

Tu mourras, j'èspère…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre :poésie...

Série : Sasuke, Sakuya et Itachi appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama !

Rating :K

Note : Un poème que Sakuya écrit après le départ de Sasuke…Les souvenirs sont encore frais dans sa mémoire…

* * *

Sakuya s'assit dans devant son bureau.

Je suis si fatiguée…

Il y avait bien une raison.

Tsunade l'avait entraîné toute la journée. Pour « ramener Sasuke » se disait-elle.

Mais parfois elle en doutait. Et si Sasuke était tué malgré le fait qu'Orochimaru le protège ?

Et si ils n'arrivaient pas à temps, ils auraient l'affreuse surprise de voir non plus Sasuke- mort- mais une être malfaisant qui aurait pris sa place ?

Et si Sasuke était tué par Itachi, trop puissant ?

Tant de questions…

Récemment, elle se demandait, si il mourrait, qui pourrait prendre sa place dans son cœur ?

…

Personne. Quel réponse claire. Mais c'était malgré tout la vérité.

…

Etait-ce seulement possible de ramener un être tel Sasuke- un être si déterminé- par leur seule force ?

…

Ne sachant que faire, elle décida de faire la liste des choses à faire pour demain.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Sasuke était toujours dans ses pensées.

Une larme tomba.

Puis une autre.

Elle essaya de se retenir.

Mais ne put.

Alors, ses doigts glissèrent sur le papier…

* * *

_Une infinitude de mots,_

_Virevoltent dans mon cerveau,_

_Enfermés comme dans un caveau._

…

_Je ne puis les faire sortir,_

_Je ne puis les dire,_

_Je ne puis te les dire._

…

_Du coté du papier,_

_La feuille est restée vierge,_

_Blanche, immaculée._

…

_Et les mots sont toujours coincés, _

_Alors je les ait pétrifiés,_

_Pour les coucher sur le papier._

…

_Mais je n'y arrive pas._

_( Au moins ils me laissent tranquille.)_

* * *

Chaque mot faisait plus mal que le précédent.

- Mes sentiments ne t'atteindrons jamais... Je vais les laisser partir dans un soupir.

Elle déchira puis jeta la feuille.

Sakuya se leva et parti dehors.

Baigné dans le vent froid, elle se remémora ses sentiments nuit après nuit.

La mélodie qu'elle fredonna doucement s'éleva puis disparut .

Elle ne peux oublier la tristesse dont elle ne pourra jamais se défaire…

"Il me reste demain... "

- Sasuke, je t'en prie, attends-moi…


	5. Chapter 5

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Rating :K

Disclamer : Orochimaru ne m'appartient pas!

Note : Je vais partir en vacances, donc mes fanfics ( aka parodie, ect…) prendront du retard, désolée…T.T

Cette fanfic a pour sujet Orochimaru. C'est une chanson.

A l'origine, ce devait être Itachi enfant qui chantonnait une chanson à Sasuke qui était bébé…Pour le calmer parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer…

Mais voilà, je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration…Et donc, ça à donné ça. Honnêtement, j'ais zappé le scénario car cette chanson ferait plutôt peur à bébé Sasuke...-.-°

* * *

Il était une fois,

Un petit ninja,

...

Devenu grand, et ronin

Qui se forgea

Une légende, contée

Plus de mille fois

Et si racontée.

La voilà :

...

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune enfant

Subissant les outrages du temps.

A dix ans, la guerre tua son père

Avec la mort de sa mère,

A trente ans, il sut que la vie est éphémère.

A cinquante ans, il provoquera une nouvelle guerre.

...

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune enfant

Subissant les outrages du temps.

Ses yeux de serpent

N'ont aucun sentiment,

C'est une ombre,

Vif comme le vent,

Il peut s'infiltrer partout,

C'est peut être un de ces passants

...

Traînant dans la rue

Peut être le rencontreras tu,

Avec des yeux de serpent.

...

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune enfant

Subissant les outrages du temps.

C'est une ombre,

Vif comme le vent,

Il peut s'infiltrer partout,

C'est peut être un de ces passants

...

C'est un être sans peur,

Sans cœur,

Qui apparaît

Et disparaît

Méfie toi,

Il est peut être près de toi…

...

C'est l'histoire d'un jeune enfant

Subissant les outrages du temps.

C'est une ombre,

Vif comme le vent,

Il peut s'infiltrer partout,

C'est peut être un de ces passants…


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Titre:Et le temps passe…

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre :poésie...

Rating :K

Note : Petit poème comme ça…

* * *

Et le temps passe…

Et le temps passe, passa

Comme de l'eau sur tes doigts,

Bien que je ne sache plus pourquoi…

Même si tu n'est pas là…

Et si pour toi,

Tout allait bien

Et si pour moi,

La vie n'était pas rien… ?

J'entends un son monotone,

Venant d'un téléphone

C'est pour moi,

Et c'est toi.

Rejoins-moi, si tu t'en vas…

Car pour moi,

Il n'y a que toi

Qui accapare mes pensées, la bas…


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Soin de moi!

Auteurs : Archinéa ( l'auteur qui écrit des trucs pas nets sur le net )

Genre :poésie...

Rating :K

* * *

J'ai envie de prendre soin de moi,

Ecoutez-moi, remarquez-moi !

Virevoltant de mes paillettes argentées,

De mes yeux verts colorés

Et de ma robe dorée,

Tous les yeux me voient,

Tous me regardent,

Tous écoutent ma voix,

Mais garde

Aux plus fous d'entre vous !

Je veux m'amuser un peu…


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Pourquoi pleure-t-on un mort?

Auteur : Moa ^^ Archinéa

Genre : Poésie...?

Série: Naruto

Note :  Alors la j'ai fait un p'tit texte en pensant fort à Sasuke et Itachi ... Et a d'autre. ( Mais quand même, se faire tuer par Sasuke, c'est la classe ^^ )

* * *

Pourquoi pleure-t-on un mort ?

On dit que ce n'est rien, que c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie

Toutes ces stupides réponses pleines de poésie

On pleure sur son sort

On pleure le mort

On hurle, éventuellement.

On pleure jusque ça forme un océan

Et qu'on se noie dedans…

Et là, les restants disent que ce n'est rien…

Juste un mort, c'est pas nouveau…

Et ressortent encore leurs conneries

Alors que nous, on a serré l'être aimé,

Senti son sang débordé

Sa vie s'arrêter

Sa chaleur partir

Tel un bougie qui s'éteint…


End file.
